A Seer in the Family
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: When Rose is spending the week with Fred, Fred starts to worry about some of the dreams his niece is having. What if her dreams start becoming more than dreams? Is there really seer blood in the Weasley Family somewhere?


**A Seer in the Family**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** When Rose is spending the week with Fred, Fred starts to worry about some of the dreams his niece is having. What if her dreams start becoming more than dreams? Is there really seer blood in the Weasley Family somewhere?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Uncle Fred!" I heard my niece call from upstairs, "Uncle Fred! Uncle Fred!"

"Down here, Rosie." I called up as I left the items on the shop counter, heading towards the bottom of the stairs that led up to the small flat above the shop that I currently lived in. My niece, Rose was spending the next week with me since my brother, Ron, and my sister-in-law, Hermione, were both currently away on work business. I was curious as to why my little niece was up. I had put her to bed about two hours ago at 8:30, just like Hermione had told me...well, more like demanded.

"What is it, love?" I asked as I scooped the three year old up into my arms as soon as I saw her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder.

I fingered my wand and flicked towards the room, a roaring fire lit in the fireplace and brightened and warmed the room.

"I had a bad dream." she replied in her soft child-like voice as she clung to me like wet clothes.

"Oh, well that's not good is it." I cooed softly as I held onto her and moved back towards the counter where I was working. I lea

"It was really scary."

"I bet it was, but you don't have to worry anymore, your Uncle Fred'll protect you." I rubbed her back as I held her in my arms.

"You'll protect me from the bad men?" Rosie asked as she glanced up at me with her blue eyes.

"Yeah, Rosie. None of the bad guys will getcha as long as I'm here." I soothed as I smoothed back her Weasley red bangs.

"But, Uncle Freddie, they're really scary. They keep hitting people with green lights." I tightened my hold on her unconsciously. Green lights, huh?

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what your dream was about?" I asked as I wiped away a stream of her tears with my thumb.

"What if the bad men, come and get me?" she squeaked.

"Remember Rosie. I'm here, and nothing'll hurt you while I'm around, okay?" I whispered to her.

She seemed to consider this for a moment, before she nodded her head and tucked it back into the crook of my neck.

"I dreamed that there were these two bad guys and they were playing tag with this other man, but they couldn't catch him. They kept trying to throwing the green lights at him, but they couldn't hit him, and then after a while they finally hit him and he fell over. And then I woke up." She was sobbing at the end.

I rubbed her back up and down as she told me, trying to kept her calm. Obviously, I was failing, because she continued crying.

"It's alright, Rosie. It wasn't real, sweetheart." And, though I told her this, I couldn't help but worry. Why was my niece dreaming about something that she shouldn't know anything about. I know, Hermione would never tell her daughter about the killing curse, and Ron never would.

"And, Uncle Freddie, they kept shouting all sorts of things. I kept hearing words that Mummy and Daddy told me never to use. And the man the bad guys were chasing was crying and he wouldn't stop."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Rosie."

I continued to stand there with my niece for a while, trying to hush her and give her some comfort. When Rose yawned, I suddenly remembered what time it was. We had been standing there for a good hour.

"I think its time we get you back to bed." I whispered to my niece as she cuddled into me.

She gripped my t-shirt at those words, "Can I sleep with you, Uncle Freddie?" I sighed. I really did need to finish inventory tonight, but I guess I could get up earlier in the morning and finish it.

"Yeah, sweetheart. You can sleep with me." I told her as I extinguished the lights in the store and started for the stairs.

Even after I got Rose all settled down next to me and turned the lights out, leaving only the hallway light on, I still couldn't get myself to succumb to the realm of sleep. And I couldn't fall asleep, not because of the normal reason where part of my brain wondered if penguins had knees or how giraffes had sex, but because all I could think about was Rose's dream.

At the time she had told me about it, I had only thought it was a regular childhood dream. Like the ones every child gets, where your childhood fear suddenly comes to try and destroy you, but for some reason this one seemed different. It made me feel uneasy, like rose knew something that I didn't. Like her dreams had a much deeper meaning than people and green light.

It seemed to have instilled a slight sense of fear into me: a type of fear I hadn't experience in seven years since the war ended.

Rose had dreamed, no doubt about, the killing curse...and two men trying and eventually succeeding to kill another man with it. My little niece seemed to young, to innocent to have dreams about those things. She hadn't been around when there was a big possibility of her seeing a murder in her life time. She was one of those people that the order and my family had sacrificed everything to protect her from those horrors of the world.

**A/N: (**Okay, so originally I was going to turn this into a one-shot, but I thought it might make a good fic with multiple chapters. Also, I know Fred died in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and normally I am don't like changing J.K. Rowling's normal plot or doing AU fics, but after bouncing in between all of Ron's brothers (mostly Charlie and Bill) I thought it was a good idea to use Fred for this fic. So, hopefully I will have the second chapter up soon. Don't forget to follow the story and review. The more reviews I get the faster I tend to write. Also, check out my other stories on my profile. I have tons of one-shots, but I am also in the middle of writing another series that I started writing last week. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**

**P.S. **Do you think this chapter was rushed? I just have this sense that this chapter was rushed, but I don't if it is just me or what. Tell me what you guys think.

**-S.A.M. :)**


End file.
